


yours

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: External Ejaculation, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Underworld, completely plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> If there's spelling mistakes please let me know, I wrote it in notes on my phone and uploaded it from my phone too!

Emma raked her fingers through his hair, loving the fact that it had grown longer and gave her more to clutch at as he devoured her. Their mouths warred against each other as he pressed her into the mattress.

His hand was nestled between her thighs, fingers insistent against her aching flesh through her jeans. Killian's hook bit into the mattress where he had one of her hands trapped beside her head.

The need for him was overwhelming and Emma's back arched as an unabashed cry left her lips as his fingers drew from her the first orgasm of the night.

Killian's mouth left bruising kisses along along her collarbone and throat, lips brushing over the shell of her ear as he promised her that there was much more where that came from. His voice was low and rough with desire and his hot breath dancing over her skin made her stomach burn even hotter.

Emma wrenched her hand free from his hook, her hands fumbling with the front of his shirt, working the buttons loose. She squirmed beneath his solid weight as he wrenched her own shirt off. She wasn't entirely certain how they managed to remove the rest of their clothes, but she was certain there were broken clasps and torn underwear to deal with tomorrow.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Emma." Killian breathed out, his fingers skimming over her stomach, dipping lower, "I can't wait to be in you."

Emma bit down on her bottom lip as his fingers swept between her sensitive folds. "Killian." She hissed out.

"Gods you're wet." Killian smirked at her and chuckled as his fingertips drew a tight circle around her clit. "Is that all for me Emma?"

"Yes." Emma gasped out, her body still reeling from the release he'd already dragged out of her. She didn't typically like feeling out of control, but with Killian she was more than happy to relinquish it for a few hours.

Killian dipped down to kiss her as he thrust a single digit into her wet heat, before following it up with a second. It was a taste of what was to come.

Emma jerked at his hair as it slipped between her fingers, spreading her legs a little wider as his fingers started to thrust into her. She couldn't stop the keening sounds he pulled from her as he coaxed her into a second release.

She saw stars behind her eyes as it washed over her. Her inner muscles clenching at his fingers, desperate for more. Emma surged up to catch his lips as he started to pull away. Her hand slid down his torso, fingers curling around his straining cock.

Emma dragged her teeth over his bottom lip, her eyes meeting his, dark with the same lust she was sure hers shined with. "I need you." She pulled her hand away from him, pressing firmly on his chest to dislodge him from where he half laid atop her.

She held his gaze as she rolled over onto her stomach, turning her head to look back at him as she curled her knees up beneath her, her ass lifted in the air for him.

Killian's fingers had curled around his cock, pumping himself in languid strokes as he watched her. He positioned himself behind her, the cool metal of his hook resting against her hip, making her shudder in anticipation.

Her fingers curled in the bedsheets beneath her as he pressed the head of his cock against her center. She pressed back, wanting to urge him into a desperate pace, not a slow one.

Killian chuckled darkly. "Here I was thinking you'd want slow and loving, lass." His fingers tightened around her hip, hard enough to bruise.

Emma rolled her hips backwards, causing more of him to slid into her, but he kept her from going further. "Killian."

"Tell me what you want Emma."

Obstinately Emma tightened herself around the portion of his cock already seated within her. "You know what I want." She gritted out, clenching her teeth. She was a ball of coiled desire, just waiting to explode.

He didn't move and Emma was fairly certain she was going to go insane if he didn't.

She relented, pounding a fist against the mattress. "Fuck me like I'm yours. Only yours. Remind me." Emma barely got the words out before Killian was driving himself into her. She cried out.

He didn't relent. The pace was everything she wanted. Hard, desperate, fast. She felt stretched, full - _his_. The angle was delicious, every forward stroke had him hitting spots within her that made her forget who she was.

Killian released his grip on her hip to tangle his fingers in her hair, the hint of pain as he tugged at the strands added to the pleasure of it all. "Who's are you?"

Emma groaned something that sounded like 'yours' but she couldn't get it out. She ground herself back against his thrusts, lost in the sound of flesh meeting flesh as he slammed into her. She was so close.

Killian grunted out her name and a slew of filthy curses befitting of a pirate. He released her hair, gripping her hip tightly as he started pounding into her harder.

Emma cried out louder than she had before, thankful that they were completely alone in their home. Light burst behind her eyes as her release hit. Her muscles clenched tightly around his cock, his pace never wavering as he pushed her through the peak of her release.

Killian pulled out of her, leaving her feeling achingly empty as the shockwaves of her orgasm fanned through her. He swept her legs up and rolled her over onto her back. His eyes were fixed on her face as he pumped his hand over his cock. Emma pulled her gaze away from his to watch as his release spilled out over her stomach.

"Mine." She whispered with a smirk, curling her fingers around his biceps and pulling him down to kiss him. Their bodies were sticky and sweaty as they pressed together, basking in the sweet afterglow of their releases.

"Yours." Killian agreed, pressing his face into the crook of her neck as he settled atop her, completely spent.


End file.
